


求生AVG（Cloud x Sephiroth）

by concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 这是个妄想，全体OOC……Σ(っ °Д °;)っ不要较真一定要做好心理准备嗷嗷嗷





	求生AVG（Cloud x Sephiroth）

求生AVG（AC云 x AC萨）

Prologue

萨菲罗斯他本来就该死。尼布尔海姆时候死的人……星痕时候死的人……萨菲罗斯还妄想以星球做舟、想要毁掉这个星球。几乎星球上的所有人都希望他死。

就这样让萨菲罗斯去死吗？克劳德看着被自己打晕的脱力的萨菲罗斯。只要刀再向前一点，萨菲罗斯就绝对活不了。

我想我还迷恋着他，克劳德想。他把躺在地上的萨菲罗斯半抱在怀里，让萨菲罗斯的头靠在自己的臂弯，低着头，轻轻拨开萨菲罗斯脸上白色发丝，第一次以这样的距离认真端详着这张脸。

**_[_ ** **_萨菲罗斯活下去的条件：克劳德对萨菲罗斯的好感度没有低于危险值]_ **

萨菲罗斯的容貌长得可真是端正，同时又带着致命的魅惑，让人几乎不敢相信他的心可以如此狠。

他的本质和他最开始展露的形象是完全相反的。英雄代表的是保护，而萨菲罗斯带来了毁灭。那么，我爱的真的是他吗？

这份残存的迷恋中，真实的东西，是不是就只剩下他的外表？

**_[_ ** **_克劳德的好感度下降，地狱模式开启]_ **

所以迷恋容易减退，这或许是件好事。

那么，我厌恶萨菲罗斯的为人，但我迷恋他的脸、想拥抱他的身体。

而他现在在我手上。

要如何对待你呢，萨菲罗斯？

1、拒绝他

萨菲罗斯嘲讽地看着克劳德。他身上在与克劳德交战中被折磨出的伤痕仍然没有完全消退，伤痕几乎遍布浑身。但即使如此狼狈，他的眼神也依旧高傲。

“喜欢我？迷恋我？”萨菲罗斯咀嚼着这个意外的词，满脸都是厌恶，“我可没想到你对男人也有这种爱好。”

“用这样的方式羞辱我吗？”萨菲罗斯继续说着。

克劳德明白萨菲罗斯是在抗拒。这倒没关系，反正萨菲罗斯不值得怜惜。于是克劳德把萨菲罗斯绑了起来。

现在萨菲罗斯双臂被困在身后，克劳德把他按成仰躺的姿势，于是萨菲罗斯的双手被压在自己的臀下，正好垫高臀部。

克劳德拉开了萨菲罗斯的腿，把自己的灼热抵上了萨菲罗斯的臀缝，顶端在萨菲罗斯从未被这样触碰过的入口处徘徊。

萨菲罗斯烦躁地看着克劳德：“就只会用暴力解决问题吗？”

克劳德知道萨菲罗斯是在心慌。没有任何一个正常的男性会在面临被上的境地的时候还能保持真正的冷静。“这样更快不是吗？你现在也只能承受不是么。”

萨菲罗斯在剧痛传来的刹那间苍白了脸色。

这个男人是真的要上他！萨菲罗斯何尝遭受过这种待遇。

萨菲罗斯忍着从臀间传来的剧痛，很快从剧痛中回过神，冷笑着说：“你之前说了那么多，不过就是想上我而已！”

听见萨菲罗斯的话，克劳德眉头一挑：“你要这样理解也行，所以为什么不把腿打开呢？”他看见萨菲罗斯的表情一瞬间错愕，然后又转为愠怒，但苍白的脸色让他的愤怒显得尤为扭曲。

克劳德也懒得理会萨菲罗斯，继续挺腰一下一下地攻击着萨菲罗斯被撕裂的内部。

单方面享受的的情事以后，克劳德抽出了自己。低头看着那红白浊液的臀间，抬头看见萨菲罗斯依然直白的愤恨眼神，克劳德忽然觉得厌烦。

**_[_ ** **_克劳德的好感度下降]_ **

“萨菲罗斯，”克劳德掐住了萨菲罗斯的下巴，把那里掐出青紫的指痕，“你还没意识到吗？如果不是因为我还迷恋你，你马上就会被杀死。”

温柔吻了吻瞬间浑身僵硬的萨菲罗斯的额头。

“你知道以后要怎么做了吗？”克劳德的声音极为轻柔，饱含恶意。

_——配合他_

_——拒绝他_ _→_ 克劳德被萨菲罗斯弄得很快失去兴趣。他杀了萨菲罗斯，把萨菲罗斯的尸体抛弃在荒野。尸体很快就被饿狼环绕，被它们撕裂、咬碎。饿狼们一脸茫然地发现嘴里的东西与地上被咬碎的部分全部化为白色的微光，渗入地底。（Bad Ending）

2、配合他

克劳德把他的身体注满了白魔石能量，这具身体几乎已经完全转化为白魔石特性。而这严重侵蚀削弱了他以杰诺瓦为核心的灵魂。也就是说，他的力量最多只能维持现状。

相应的是，一旦身体的能量停止循环，他的灵魂就会随着身体的崩溃而彻底消亡，身体也会化为白魔石水流回归生命之流。

如果不是因为克劳德对他还有迷恋情绪，他不会这样苟延残喘。当克劳德失去对他的好感度的时候，他就会被切断身体内部的白魔石力量循环体系。萨菲罗斯对克劳德的执行力毫无怀疑。

还想要活下去，他冷静地想着，得在这种对自己不利的条件下保护好自己。

即使不愿意放弃一直以来的坚持，但是如果现在就跟克劳德顶回去的话……萨菲罗斯的蛇瞳更加冰冷。我还想活下去，只要活下去，也许就还会找到翻身的机会。

当下一次克劳德压上来的时候，萨菲罗斯努力让自己没有挣扎，任克劳德在他身上作为。因为心理上终究是极为抗拒的，萨菲罗斯闭眼咬牙承受着痛楚，他已经尽力做到了不反抗。

但是身上的克劳德并不满意。

“难道你没有领会到我的意思吗？”克劳德一边上着一边说，“你上起来无趣得就像尸体。”

看着萨菲罗斯忽然睁开的压抑中含着愤恨的双眼，克劳德皱眉：“看来你是真的没懂我的意思。”

**_[_ ** **_克劳德的好感度下降]_ **

萨菲罗斯眼神一颤，而同时他感觉到克劳德在自己腰上的手开始掐紧。

不是早就决定好了要配合他吗？萨菲罗斯硬着头皮，在克劳德的带领下，放松起自己僵硬着的身体。

好难受，疼痛间他也不知道要怎么做才算配合，但是看克劳德的样子，似乎还算满意。

“稍微有点意思了……”克劳德一边说着，一边快速地在萨菲罗斯体内进出，“给我更多的反应，这样的你依然有些无趣。”

更多的反应？萨菲罗斯看着克劳德眼里的欲望。是了，克劳德现在是喜欢我的肉体与容貌。他从未想过自己有一天会靠着美色去做交换，让自己被允许暂时存活。

他再次被射满内部，浊液从那被使用得艳红的地方滴了出来。

“你要叫出声来，”结束后，克劳德要求着，“你这个样子依然并不讨人喜欢。”

萨菲罗斯被这羞辱一样的话激得头脑被恨意包围，——克劳德是故意的，他就是要让自己低头。

“想说我卑劣是吗？居然能用这样的手段对待另一个人，是吗？”克劳德问。

萨菲罗斯不说话，但是眼神明显是被克劳德说中了。

“萨菲罗斯，做下那么多错事，还依然不为此忏悔的你，还配吗？”克劳德难得地多说了几句，起身离开，“我依然还想和你做，所以知道下次要怎么做了吗？”

当想法落实到行动上，萨菲罗斯必须自己克服内心的障碍。

象征性的假意呻吟会惹得克劳德不快，那么……

萨菲罗斯必须在与克劳德做的时候让克劳德碰到自己的敏感点，尤其是腿间的。

该死！萨菲罗斯皱起了眉头。

接下来的几次克劳德似乎还算满意，但萨菲罗斯不太懂克劳德的表情的含义，尤其是自己试着因快感而第一次呻吟出声是的时候，克劳德一瞬间的表情是似笑似哭一般的扭曲。

克劳德在自己主动配合以后，一开始会把自己做到失神，但是后来都有点敷衍的味道。

“无趣……”克劳德说。

**_[_ ** **_克劳德的好感度下降]_ **

克劳德下床离开了，萨菲罗斯颤抖着双腿去浴室清洗。

他看的出来克劳德的兴趣在下降。要怎么办？

克劳德已经几天没有抱自己了，即使有时候回来也是看一眼就走。萨菲罗斯不知道克劳德对自己究竟还有多少兴趣。

是等待他下一次抱自己，还是去主动拉住他做？

_——主动找他做_

_——原地等待_ _→_ 克劳德对萨菲罗斯很快失去兴趣。他把萨菲罗斯杀了之前，狠狠地要了他，然后那赤裸的布满性爱痕迹的尸体就被他抛弃在荒野。尸体很快就被饿狼环绕，被它们撕裂、咬碎。饿狼们一脸茫然地发现嘴里的东西与地上被咬碎的部分全部化为白色的微光，渗入地底。（Bad Ending）

3、主动找他做

萨菲罗斯想，克劳德想要的是自己的服从，以及，把自己践踏入地底的快感。但是同时，之前那纯然的配合也证明了克劳德对一个纯粹的用来泄欲的人偶并没有足够的兴趣，所以他必须引发足够的情趣。

自己目前还无法完全毫无廉耻地主动献上自己的身体，但反过来，这一点正好可以利用上，因为这种心底挣扎着想要抗拒却努力在行动上讨好的行为，有很大可能引起克劳德本能的施暴欲，继而转化为强烈的征服欲，实施时候就会变成性欲。

但是萨菲罗斯并不能保证自己一定能做好，他实在是高傲得太久了。即使如此，他也不得不赌一把。

克劳德的手上掌握着他的生与死，萨菲罗斯想，如果自己现在是想自杀，也是无法做到的吧？克劳德一定会让自己活着以继续折磨——求死不能。

想要活下去，想要翻盘，想要报复，更想继续往那个伟大的目标前进。

必须忍耐，只有忍耐。

当克劳德再一次出现的时候，萨菲罗斯仿佛自然而然地就靠向了他。

克劳德的眼神出现了明显的错愕。

萨菲罗斯开始主动向克劳德展示自己，并毫不掩饰自己内心的挣扎与难堪——克劳德怎么可能会不喜欢这种施虐的快感？

事情按照萨菲罗斯的计划完美进行下去。

但是被插入的时候萨菲罗斯僵硬了一瞬，萨菲罗斯看见克劳德的眼神忽然转为冰冷，就像是在看一场戏一般——这确实是一场开局不错但最终没有很好完成的戏——克劳德发觉了。

克劳德说：“你的表演失败了。”

但克劳德仍然进入了他：“你真会利用自己的本钱，我确实被你这个样子吸引到了。很高兴你的行为越来越让我厌恶。”

克劳德按着萨菲罗斯狠狠地进出着，耻骨撞击着萨菲罗斯的臀部，发出了拍击声。

**_[_ ** **_克劳德的好感度下降]_ **

萨菲罗斯呻吟着，心情却像是跌到谷底。他想他不慎弄巧成拙了，克劳德变得更加讨厌自己。究竟是为什么自己会在关键时刻掉链子？他苦苦思索着。

“想挽救吗，萨菲罗斯？”在高潮以后，克劳德拉着萨菲罗斯翻过身与他对视着。萨菲罗斯看见了在克劳德的蓝眼睛里倒映出的自己的脸上满是不甘的神色。

萨菲罗斯移开了眼睛，偏过了头，艰难地说：“我需要做些什么？”

“练习你的嘴，”克劳德说，“你可以试着把剥了皮的香蕉含在喉咙里。”

什、什么？！萨菲罗斯再次感到无比难堪，屈辱感再次席卷了他。

_——取悦他_

_——拒绝他_ _→_ 克劳德被萨菲罗斯的行为弄得非常厌烦。萨菲罗斯被克劳德用组合刀钉了起来，疼痛折磨着他直到奄奄一息，克劳德终于完全失去兴趣后立刻杀死了他。克劳德把萨菲罗斯残破的尸体抛弃在荒野。尸体很快就被饿狼环绕，被它们撕咬得更裂、更碎。饿狼们一脸茫然地发现嘴里的东西与地上被咬碎的部分全部化为白色的微光，渗入地底。（Bad Ending）

4、取悦他

要继续吗？已经到这种程度了。萨菲罗斯意识到自己的心理准备事实上根本不够。

“我……”萨菲罗斯艰难地开口，却几乎说不出话。

“不愿意吗？”克劳德眉毛一挑。

**_[_ ** **_克劳德的好感度下降]_ **

“我答应。”感觉到克劳德的情绪，危险感让萨菲罗斯不得不强迫着自己。

克劳德几天以后回来“检查”成果。

“你竟然真的做到了……”克劳德的声音掺着情欲的味道

萨菲罗斯正在熟练地舔舐着克劳德已经昂起头的分身，然后将它慢慢含入口中，轻轻地用口腔吮吸着。再接着，萨菲罗斯就把那灼热的顶端顶进了自己的喉咙 ~~~~

比起香蕉真的硬了太多，而且太烫，萨菲罗斯想。以及，男性的味道，实在太让他难受。

颤抖的高热的喉咙包围着同样滚烫的顶端，萨菲罗斯努力地让克劳德的坚硬进出着自己的嘴。

克劳德射在了萨菲罗斯的喉咙深处。

半跪着的萨菲罗斯低着头，想呕吐出什么，头脑中是一片晕眩。

“萨菲罗斯，你这个样子可真是糟糕”克劳德的声音里听不出情绪。

不该是这样……我竟然真的，为另一个男性做这种事情。

萨菲罗斯的心上又被多蒙了几层屈辱的阴影。

“你似乎依然很不甘心。”克劳德忽然说。

萨菲罗斯抬头，他不知道此时他应该回话还是闭嘴。他张了张嘴，却什么都说不出来。

“我不明白的是，为什么仅仅是被杰诺瓦病毒感染……”克劳德说，“你为什么要为一个只懂得破坏的没有思想的病毒而战？”克劳德的手抚上了萨菲罗斯的脸颊。

萨菲罗斯嘴唇紧紧抿着，难受的味道依然还在口腔里蔓延，他想反驳克劳德，但是又想听克劳德继续说下去。

“当年的我真的……太崇拜你了，并不是只是力量……”克劳德继续说着，“后来的你，从保护者的角色转为了破坏者……”

萨菲罗斯皱着眉，他不太明白克劳德为什么忽然语无伦次，毫无逻辑。

“原来你并不是我爱过的样子……”

**_[_ ** **_克劳德的好感度下降]_ **

**_[_ ** **_警告：克劳德好感度为危险值]_ **

当萨菲罗斯还想继续听下去的时候，克劳德又不说话了。

当对上克劳德的眼神的时候，萨菲罗斯感到了强烈的不安——那双眼里对自己的情感，他好像找不到了。

克劳德看着萨菲罗斯，说：“你真的不明白吗？”

明白什么？萨菲罗斯不知道克劳德要说什么。他好像抓住了什么含义，但是认真探查的时候又发现什么都没有。

克劳德究竟想做什么？萨菲罗斯对视着克劳德的双眼。

蓝色眼睛的瞳孔周围的莹绿闪烁着诡异的光芒，萨菲罗斯慌张地猜到克劳德正在做关于怎样处理自己的决定。

_——等待结果→克劳德选择不放过→被迫服从①_

_克劳德选择放过→被迫服从②_

_——“你除了折辱我还会什么吗？”→堕落（警告，all S_ _，BE_ _）_

5、被迫服从①

萨菲罗斯胆惶惑地等着克劳德下决定，而克劳德转身离开。忽然他又转了回来，拉起萨菲罗斯就打开了门。

克劳德逆着光，说：“我们去外面做，怎么样？”

躺在庭院的草地上，赤裸着的萨菲罗斯被大开着双腿，克劳德炙热的分身在萨菲罗斯的臀间进出。而萨菲罗斯的分身胀痛着，直立在腿间——在没有被触碰的情况下。

庭院几乎没有围墙，不远处是一片树林，萨菲罗斯看出这貌似是个新建的住宿区，周围还有已经建好的别墅。

“你说，会不会有人看见你被干得神志不清的样子呢？”

萨菲罗斯惊恐地张望着，他现在的视力仅仅是普通意义上的好，但与以前相比，云泥之别。所以他看不见远方的情况。

清风吹拂着树林，树叶发出沙沙的响声，就像是在嘲笑着萨菲罗斯现在暴露的丑态。

不要看……惊惶袭击了萨菲罗斯，他挣扎着起身想看周围，但是克劳德狠狠地按着他，他被清楚自己敏感点的克劳德干得浑身发软，更没有力气起身。

慌乱中，萨菲罗斯感到自己的身体更容易被挑动情欲，最后他的分身在没有被触碰的情况下射了出来。而此时的萨菲罗斯，脑子已经有些浑噩。

回到了熟悉的房间后，瘫软得坐在地上的萨菲罗斯依然有些失神。

“你的反应很棒，萨菲罗斯。”克劳德看着他，“本来想下次也带你出来做，但是我对你的兴趣快没有了。”

**_[_ ** **_警告：克劳德好感度持续危险值]_ **

克劳德蹲下身，手碰上了他的身体。并不是暗示欲望，而是带着杀意：“你要怎么办呢？”

萨菲罗斯惊惶地看着克劳德，身体带着战栗。

“从一开始，你那样做的时候，不是已经做好了为之付出一切的准备了么？”克劳德说，“所以……”

“求我。”克劳德表情波澜不惊，眼神也是一样。

萨菲罗斯想要拒绝，他从未乞求过谁。但是克劳德的意思明显是……

“不说，是吗？”克劳德拿开了手，眼里却有风暴涌动，杀意越来越明显。

什么时候，自己被如此强迫过？萨菲罗斯抬头看着克劳德。

萨菲罗斯的嘴唇动了动。

_——说出来→被迫服从_ _②_

_——_ _“你除了折辱我还会什么吗？”→堕落（警告，all S_ _，BE_ _）_

6、被迫服从②

克劳德定着看了萨菲罗斯很久，起身欲离开。

“我……”萨菲罗斯惊惧地看着克劳德的动作，他反射性想拉住他，刚刚伸出手就又在惶惑中缩了回来。萨菲罗斯想，我就要被杀死了……

所有的隐忍只换得了片刻喘息，并没有对结局产生任何影响。这种无能为力的心情……萨菲罗斯看见了门口那面镜子里自己的脸色，看见自己那写满绝望的神情。

绝望……他上一次感觉到近似的绝望，是在……尼布尔海姆。

尼布尔海姆……

“萨菲罗斯，你想到了什么？”忽然转过身的克劳德的眼里是复仇的火焰。

“原来你也会害怕，”冰冷的蓝色眼睛打量着萨菲罗斯惊惧的表情，“后悔吗？”

萨菲罗斯蛇瞳一缩，表情非常难看，整个人十分狼狈。

一开始决定放弃一切为“古代种”而战的时候，他就有了与全人类为敌的觉悟。而为了伟大的目标，他愿意用自己的所有去为之而战。

但是，有些东西，真的，值得么？

意义又何在？

萨菲罗斯的思维开始混乱。

我当时，究竟是如何做下这些决定的？

克劳德看着萨菲罗斯失神茫然的表情，忽然把他提起扔到了床上。

被这动作惊得回过神的萨菲罗斯感觉到自己陷入到了柔软的床垫里，一瞬间他觉得自己在往下坠落，就像当初在魔晄炉里跌落一般，而面前的人，都是克劳德。

不同时间段的场景在萨菲罗斯的脑内重叠。

接着克劳德压了上来。

萨菲罗斯放松着自己，再也没有了反抗，他的臀部被克劳德狠狠地压在自己的分身上抽插着，而萨菲罗斯也尽量的向着克劳德进出的方向挺起臀部。

就像完全屈服，他的确已经放弃了任何挣扎。

那又怎样呢？萨菲罗斯疯狂地迎合着克劳德，他想这是最后的肉体欢愉，他知道他已经完全走上了末路，他将很快归于虚无。

终于萨菲罗斯射了出来，高潮中的他的神情并不是享受，而是痛苦。然后克劳德手刀忽然劈在了萨菲罗斯的颈后，萨菲罗斯昏了过去。

克劳德温柔地抚摸着昏睡的萨菲罗斯的脸颊，即使是深度的睡眠，萨菲罗斯也无法安稳，在克劳德的指尖的触碰下反射性地颤抖着。

亲吻落在了萨菲罗斯的额头，克劳德感觉有欣喜从心底蔓延开来。

**_[_ ** **_克劳德好感度上升，脱离危险值]_ **

即使你的心性依然如此糟糕，但是我刚才竟然看见了我曾爱慕的那位英雄的残存的痕迹。

原来我爱的人确实真实存在过。

而现在我想带他回来。（Good End）

**Author's Note:**

> _(:з」∠)_其他各种黑暗篇章去LOFTER妙妙喵喵  
> 喵喵我女神！


End file.
